Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a liquid consuming apparatus including a waste-liquid storage that stores liquid sucked from a liquid consumer and to an ink-jet printer.
Description of the Related Art
As one example of liquid consuming apparatuses, there are known ink-jet recording apparatuses including a recording head that ejects ink from ejection openings to record an image on a sheet.
One example of the well-known ink-jet recording apparatuses includes a waste ink storage divided into a fixed waste ink storage and a replaceable movable waste ink storage.